Foursome
by VermillionAngel
Summary: Rachel & Puck and Finn & Quinn find themselves in a motel room. This plot would not leave me alone.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for a reason folks. This will get smutty later with possible light slash, but it just had to be written

Pairing: Puck & Rachel and Finn & Quinn

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related. Except my very dirty thoughts about Mark Salling

A/N I have never written smut before, although I have read plenty, so if it is not too horrible let me know.

Foursome

Puck looked around the room and wondered how he had come to this place in his life. The truth had come out about Quinn's baby and, miraculously, no one had died. Although Finn did have a scar across his knuckles that matched the tiny scar that ran through Puck's eyebrow. They had even needed the same number of stitches, 5. Finn had taken this as a sign that they should still be friends. Now here he was, lying on a bed in a motel room with Rachel cuddled up against his chest and Finn and Quinn on the other bed. They were here to sing for sectionals. Supposedly Puck and Finn were sharing a room and Rachel and Quinn were sharing another, but somehow they had all ended up in one room watching some lame chick movie on TV. The movie had the dude who was the Joker in Batman and some hot blond babe who was a total bitch. Rachel was talking non-stop about how the movie was based on some Shakespeare play. Whatever. He wasn't listening. He was slipping his fingers through her thick, warm hair; remembering how it had slid across his chest when she had kissed her way down his naked body. He loved the smell of her shampoo; spicy & minty. He glanced over at his best friend and the girl who was pregnant with his baby (how F-ed up was that?) Quinn had her eyes glued to the TV and Finn had his head on her legs just below her barely swelling belly. His big hand rested on her stomach. Puck knew that Finn thought of the baby as his just as much as Puck did. It was weird, but they were making it work. Rachel's little sigh of happiness brought Puck's attention back to the movie that was just ending. The Joker dude bought the babe a smokin' guitar and she gave him a big, pissed off lecture. Puck smiled, having been on the receiving end of many of those lectures. The dude on TV did exactly what Puck did every time Rachel got on a roll. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. A disgusted snort from the other bed made Puck look over at Quinn who was rolling her eyes at the TV;

"Oh please," she huffed, "As if one kiss in the parking lot makes everything all better." Then she put on her sarcastic voice;

"Oh well, now that you have shoved your tongue down my throat I am not mad anymore!"

"It always works for me." Puck leered down at Rachel.

Rachel frowned slightly as she pushed herself up higher on the bed.

"Just because I allow myself to be distracted by your admitted prowess in the area of oral gymnastics doesn't mean that I am easily deterred."

Finn didn't know what half of those words meant, but 'oral gymnastics' sounded pretty good. Gymnasts were hot in those little leotards, and flexible too.

"C'mon Rach," Puck gave a cocky grin. "All I have to do is that little thing with my tongue and you can't remember your name much less why you were mad at me."

"That is not true." She shot back. Ok, so it was true, but he didn't need to make it sound like she was easy or something.

"As if." Quinn jumped back into the conversation. "Everyone knows that guys have less self-control than girls. It is pretty easy to turn any guy into a drooling idiot."

"Any guy?" Puck raised one eyebrow. "wanna bet on that, Princess?"

"It is a well known fact that boys are more visually stimulated than girls and that teenage boys think about sex approximately every 7 seconds." Rachel added. "So it stands to reason that it would be easier to arouse boys than girls."

Jeez. She sounded like Cosmo magazine.

"Shall we test your theory?" Puck threw down the challenge.

"Sure." Replied Quinn with a tiny shrug.

"Wait, wait." Broke in Rachel, "What exactly are we talking about here?"

Puck looked around the room at the other teenagers and realized that he had more sexual experience than the other three combined. Quinn had been a virgin when she slept with him and while he was sure that Finn was hitting that regularly now (She can't get more pregnant, right?) he knew his boy was pretty vanilla in the sex department. He and Rachel hadn't done the deed just yet because she wanted to take it slow, but he had shown her all the other things that were between kissing and actual sex. She had taken to it like she had taken to singing. Yes, he was the resident stud and he had this, whatever this was, in the bag.

"So why don't you ladies show us what you've got. Take your best shot at making us lose control and then it is our turn. Whoever holds out the longest wins."

"Wins what?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, dude, just wins." Puck answered back.

"Are we playing in teams, boys against girls, or every man or woman for him or herself?" Rachel was proud of being politically correct even in this odd situation.

"Dude, I am not being on the same team as Mr. Fiesta Pants over there." Puck declared.

Quinn smothered a giggle and looked at Finn. He didn't seem to have heard. He was still processing the whole idea. On the one had he didn't want Puck to see Quinn naked, but he already had. This was possibly the only way that he would ever see Rachel naked, barring some kind of chemical warfare where her clothes would get covered in burning acid and she would have to tear them off in front of everyone….Wait, why was everyone looking at him? He looked at Quinn. Was she really OK with this? She gave him a little nod.

"Um…OK." He said, "I'm in."

"Me too," said Rachel without hesitation. "as long as we can stop at anytime if someone gets uncomfortable."

Puck looked at the three expectant faces all turned to him. Oh yeah, this was going to be too easy. He was the Michael Phelps of sexual stamina and his 'competition' tonight was a bunch of lightweights.

"Bring it on…." He smirked

TBC if anyone is interested


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for a reason folks. This will get smutty later with possible light slash, but it just had to be written

Pairing: Puck & Rachel and Finn & Quinn

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related. Except my very dirty thoughts about Mark Salling

A/N I have never written smut before, although I have read plenty, so if it is not too horrible let me know.

**One Down; Three To Go**

"_Bring it on…." Puck smirked._

Puck held Rachel tightly against his chest and watched over her shoulder as Quinn slid off the end of the bed she was sharing with Finn. Finn never took his eyes off of her as she moved around the room, turning off the TV as well as the bright lights, leaving on the side lamps to cast a warm glow over the room.

Quinn moved to stand between the two beds. She looked over her shoulder where Rachel and Puck sat; best seats in the house, then back to Finn. Her hands moved to the buttons of her blouse. Puck could hear her humming one of their glee songs as her eyes slid closed and she slowly slipped each button open. Damn, he would never be able to sing that song again without thinking of this moment. He could feel the vibration in Rachel's chest as she started humming in harmony with Quinn. The blouse fluttered off Quinn's shoulder and she slid her shorts off ,leaving her standing in her pink lace bra and panties that curved under her softly rounded stomach. Puck thought her boobs looked bigger than he remembered. At a strangled gasp from the other bed Puck glanced at Finn. Finn's eyes were glazed over and he was looking like he was already halfway gone.

"Pathetic," Puck snickered; he would have no problem holding out longer than Mr. Light Beer, if that was all it took. Just some skin? Sure it was really nice skin, but show some badassness, man.

Quinn had heard the same sound from Finn and she smiled softly and knelt on the bed. She moved toward Finn and pulled off his shirt before pressing her lips to his and her hands to his bare chest.

Ok, Puck had to admit that watching Quinn unbutton Finn's pants and slip her little hand inside to stroke him was pretty hot. He wasn't prepared of the jump of Rachel's chest under his arms as she took in a sharp breath. Puck looked down at Rachel and he was surprised at how intent she looked, watching Quinn stroke Finn's body. Her eyes were wide and dark, the same look she got just before she touched him. Did that mean she was imagining herself stroking Finn? Shit. This could get ugly. He leaned down and kissed her neck the way he knew she liked, just to remind her he was there. She closed her eyes and shivered as he slid his hand into her blouse and cupped her.

"Can I touch…" She whispered, making a gesture with her head to the other bed where Quinn was now stroking Finn with a rhythm that had him pushing up into her hands.

"You want to touch him?" Puck asked not sure he was ready for the answer.

At first the pause was too long as he watched her watching them. She bit the corner of her bottom lip the way she always did when she was nervous, but finally she tore her eyes away to look at Puck and murmured;

"No….her."

"Fuck." Puck's eyes slammed closed as all the blood left his brain. In a flash of heat his body tightened. Rachel felt the shift and reached up just as his mouth lowered to hers. This kiss was hot and rough. Rachel whimpered under his lips and her tongue pushed into his mouth. Shit, shit, shit this was not helping. There was no way he was going to be the first eliminated. Think of football, dead kittens, Coach Tanaka naked…..Ok that did it. Puck gentled his kiss and pulled back from Rachel's mouth, with a final tug on her bottom lip.. She looked as far gone as Finn. Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen and shiny. He could see her rapid pulse at the base of her throat. He gave a self satisfied grin and they both turned back to the other bed. Quinn was still stroking Finn, his pants and boxers off; his big hand covering hers as she moved.

Rachel moved off the end of their bed, shedding clothes until she was in her bra and panties like Quinn. She moved across the other bed kneeling behind Quinn and watching Finn over Quinn's shoulder. Rachel swept Quinn's hair away from her neck and pressed a small kiss to the skin there, mirroring Puck's earlier move. Quinn jumped then turned slightly as Rachel leaned forward and slid one finger down Quinn's spine. The full body shiver from Quinn broke through Finn's concentration even though Quinn's hand never missed a stroke.

Finn's eyes opened and through the haze he saw Rachel leaning over Quinn's shoulder. Rachel's golden skin pressed against Quinn's soft, white skin. Rachel's full red lips below Quinn's ear, whispering. Rachel's hand sliding down Quinn's arm to rest on top of Quinn's as she stroked him. It was overwhelming. His hips started jerking convulsively as he exploded.

"Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck…..loveyouloveyouloveyou." burst from his lips as Quinn gently stroked him through it. When Finn could breathe again he reached up and pulled Quinn down to him for a thorough kiss.

He rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom for a towel.

He wasn't disappointed to have come first. It just meant he'd be ready for round two.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N Who is next?


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M for a reason folks. This will get smutty later with possible light slash, but it just had to be written

Pairing: Puck & Rachel and Finn & Quinn

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related. Except my very dirty thoughts about Mark Salling

A/N I have never written smut before, although I have read plenty, so if it is not too horrible let me know. I am unsure of the ratings limits, so if I get out of bounds, someone tell me. Reviews are the best part of my day.

**Ch 3: You're Goin' Down, Baby**

When Finn came back from the bathroom he discovered Quinn and Rachel kneeling in the center of the bed facing each other. Puck sat on the edge of the bed behind Rachel with one foot on the floor. He still had his jeans on but they were open and his shirt was off. Finn was starting to feel weird. Had he really just come in his girlfriend's hands with Rachel helping? That was some serious porn material. He had been avoiding Puck's gaze but as the other boy moved up on the bed, Finn looked up and caught Puck's eyes. Puck gave him a look that clearly said;

"This is freakin' fantastic."

Finn had to agree, this was pretty freakin' fantastic. He moved up behind Quinn and Puck mirrored his position behind Rachel.

Rachel felt Puck move up behind her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, but she couldn't take her eyes away from Quinn. Quinn was so beautiful. Quinn gave Rachel a little smile, as if she knew what the other girl was thinking. Quinn reached out and cupped Rachel's cheek, rubbing her thumb over her lower lip. Rachel's eyes closed at the contact and she breathed out a little moan. Quinn leaned closer and began to stroke Rachel's face and down her neck. Puck watched Quinn's exploration from over Rachel's shoulder. Like every guy, he had fantasized about two hot chicks in bed but this was so much more intense than he had imagined. As Quinn trailed her fingers over the white lace covered breasts in front of her, Rachel let out a little squeak that Puck recognized. He reached over and unhooked Rachel's bra, exposing her to the other girls gaze. Rachel swayed slightly when Puck pulled her bra off and Quinn touched one stiffening peak. Puck wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her upright. The feel of Quinn's hand cupping her breast shot an electric bolt from the point of contact to pool between her legs. She wanted to keep her eyes open, she wanted to touch Quinn and make her feel what she was feeling but she just couldn't. The contrast between Puck's hard body behind her and Quinn's soft body in front of her had overloaded her brain.

Finn couldn't believe he was seeing Rachel Berry's boobs. They were smaller than Quinn's and the tips were a dusky peach. As he watched Quinn's hand slide around and cup Rachel, he felt himself getting hard again. He reached around to the front clasp of Quinn's bra and flipped it open. He had been practicing that. He let her spill into his hands. He didn't pinch or tug because Quinn had been sore lately. He just held her cupped in his hands.

They froze that way for a moment. Finn with his arms around Quinn, Puck with his arms around Rachel and Quinn's hand linking the two girls. Puck didn't think he could get any harder. He could see Quinn's strawberry pink nipples, between Finn's fingers, and remembered how they felt on his tongue. Quinn's other hand reached around Rachel and slipped down Rachel's back between Rachel and Puck to rest on the curve of Rachel's ass. As she did so the back of her hand slid over Puck's denim covered hardness. At her touch he closed his eyes and rested his head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Breathe, Puckerman, breathe." He told himself. It would totally suck if he wasn't able to hold on longer than the girls. He needed to get this train moving in the right direction.

"Move over," He rasped out to Quinn. Her eyes flew up to his and her lips turned up in a secret smirk that told him she knew just how close he was to losing it. Luckily he knew just how to get Rachel off, and quickly.

Like dancers in a choreographed number they shifted around on the bed, ending up with Quinn sitting up, with Rachel's head resting on her legs and Finn still holding her. Puck was working his way down Rachel's body first with his fingers and then with his mouth, licking, sucking and stroking all the places he knew she liked. Rachel's moans, cries and whimpers were getting louder and louder. Most of it was just sounds, but a few words here and there could be understood.

Rachel was swirling with sensation. She felt the shift of bodies around her and then she felt Puck's hot, greedy mouth on her skin. Oh yesssss. How she loved his mouth, and his tongue and the things he could do with it. He paused at her breasts and sucked hard.

"Oh Noah! Oh yes!" she whimpered and arched up against him.

Quinn and Finn locked eyes. Noah? Finn shrugged. It was Puck's name, he just hadn't heard anyone call him that in years.

As Puck kissed his way down her body, Rachel felt every touch like electricity under her skin. His big hands pushed her thighs apart and he settled between them. He blew gently on her over-heated skin, making her squirm.

"Please, Noah. Touch me." She moaned. Puck gave her a kiss on the inside of her thigh and grinned against her sweet skin.

"Where, Rach? Tell me where you want me to touch you." He whispered. He was in his element now. He knew exactly how much to tease and how much to touch to drive Rachel crazy. His calloused fingers stroked her until she was slick with need and trembling, but he was still not touching exactly where she wanted him to.

"Tell me where it feels good, Baby." He said as he slid one finger into her wet heat. If there was one thing he had learned from all those Cougars it was how to do this, and how to do it well. Rachel had completely forgotten about Quinn & Finn and was now solely focused on the sensation of Puck's finger sliding in and out of her. She sobbed incoherently now and Puck knew she was close. The trick was to keep the hands gentle and the mouth not so much. He hoped Finn was taking notes. He took his time teasing and touching, licking and stroking. He could feel her getting closer and closer to the edge. Quinn reached down and started stroking Rachel's breasts in circles that were getting smaller and smaller, getting closer and closer to her nipples.

"Are you ready, Baby?" Puck rasped against her skin when he could feel her pushing against his hand.

"Oh yes, Noah, pleasepleaseplease." At that moment he lowered his mouth to the little bundle of nerves that he had been avoiding and sucked, hard. At the same moment Quinn reached her nipple and tugged, hard.

Puck felt her arch up against his mouth and she screamed his name as she came apart under his touch, pulsing around his fingers. He continued stroking her gently and her tremors slowed. He rested his head against her stomach and whispered

"I love you." So that only she could hear.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N Next in line please


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M for a reason folks. This will get smutty later with possible light slash, but it just had to be written. This chapter has more language, well because it is Puck.

Pairing: Puck & Rachel and Finn & Quinn

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related. Except my very dirty thoughts about Mark Salling

A/N I have never written smut before, although I have read plenty, so if it is not too horrible let me know.

**The Takedown**

They lay like that for a few minutes with Puck's head against Rachel's stomach. Rachel attempting to catch her breath and Puck's mind racing with how to knock Quinn out of the game. This one was going to be tricky. He knew if it were just the two of them he could have her screaming his name in minutes, he was just that good, but he was pretty sure that Finn would pound his face in and Rachel would boil his bunnies if he tried his moves on Quinn. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement in this moment that it was OK for the girls to touch whomever, but the guys had to keep their hands on their own girl. He was still hard in his jeans from all the previous action. If he had to wait and watch while Finn made Quinn scream with Rachel's hands and mouth on his body he might actually die from a wicked case of blue balls.

Maybe he could tell Rachel how to get Quinn off. Oh man, the thought of Rachel's little hands on Quinn's body had his blood surging back below his belt.

Rachel shifted under his cheek and he lifted up to let her move out from under him. Quinn pulled Rachel slightly away to the end of the bed and started whispering in her ear.

"Crap! That can't be good." Puck thought to himself.

Rachel's eyes got all squinty and then wide. She nodded at the bedside table and Quinn grinned.

Rachel slid back on the bed and crawled on her hands and knees toward Puck. The look in her eyes could only be described as fucking hot. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Out of his range of vision Quinn was whispering in Finn's ear.

Rachel leaned down and placed her lips on Puck's.

"Shit, " he thought "I am so screwed."

She pressed her lips to his and ran her tongue across his bottom lip, just like he liked.

He didn't think it was good for his equipment to be this hard for this long without release. He had never been this turned on before.

Puck pried his mouth away from Rachel's and looked over at Finn & Quinn. Finn was kissing Quinn and touching her so gently, like he was worshiping her body.

Rachel, started kissing her way down Puck's neck and chest, stopping briefly to tug on his nipple ring with her teeth. He hissed as it sent a bolt of heat through him. Was she trying to kill him?

Finn had better hurry up. He was quickly losing his grasp on his control.

Quinn let out a loud moan from the other side of the bed. Finn must have found a good spot. She sounded like she was getting close. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Rachel's hair, as she kissed her way down his stomach. He sure hoped Quinn was getting close.

Quinn watched Puck from under lowered eyelids. She let out another loud, porn star moan. Finn started at the sound, which was so unlike her usual quiet whimpers and sighs. When they heard an answering moan from the other side of the bed, Finn smothered a laugh against Quinn's belly.

Quinn was not known for being patient and Finn's caresses were getting her seriously worked up, but she was _not_ going to lose the sex-off to Puckerman.

Quinn moved to the other side of Puck and caressed Rachel's hair as she worked her way down Puck's body with her mouth an inch at a time. Puck opened his eyes and watched Quinn stroke Rachel's hair and shoulders. He tried to push up on his elbows and take control, but Quinn's hands pressed down on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

Rachel looked up at the movement and gave Quinn a big grin. Quinn smiled back. A real smile, not a sarcastic smirk or superior sneer.

Rachel reached into his open jeans and wrapped her hand around him. She gave him one long stroke that nearly ended everything then and there. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Then four hands were tugging at his jeans. Puck opened his eyes to see Rachel and Quinn on either side of him pulling his jeans down his legs and off his feet. Now he was completely naked.

Rachel moved up and stretched out her naked body on top of his. He could feel all of her velvety skin touching his skin. He could smell her shampoo and her sweat .

She slid back down his body quickly and gave his hardness a quick lick, like he was a fucking ice cream cone. He knew it was over. There was no way to withstand Rachel's mouth on him.

As Rachel took him into her mouth he closed his eyes at the feel of her soft wet mouth. She took him in as far as she could. He turned his head to see Quinn watching Rachel sucking him with her head cocked to one side. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand. Together they wrapped their hands around the part of him that didn't fit in Rachel's mouth and stroked.

The pressure began at the base of his spine and he didn't think he could hold on much longer.

"Oh fuck…Rachel." He ground out.

With a little pop Rachel released him from her mouth and moved up until she was straddling his hips. He could feel her wetness pressed against him.

"Rach…you don't have to…I mean…fuck." He couldn't make sense, not with the way her hips were making little circles as she ground her sensitive body on his overheated one.

Suddenly Quinn leaned across Puck and reached into the bedside table. This motion made her breasts brush across his chest.

Shit! Quinn's tits on his chest and Rachel's wet lips on his dick. He had died and this was heaven. He just knew it.

Rachel moved out of the way and together she and Quinn smoothed the condom down him. Quinn gave him one of those looks; the look with the one eyebrow up that said she understood the irony of putting a condom on the boy who knocked her up before he fucked his girlfriend.

Puck moved up until he was sitting against the headboard and Rachel was straddling his hips. Quinn moved behind Rachel and then he felt her hand on him, positioning him for Rachel to sink down on him. There was a slight hesitation and then he was all the way in her body, with her arms wrapped around him and head buried in his shoulder.

Every inch of his awareness was suddenly engulfed in tight, wet heat. He couldn't think or move for a second.

"Rachel." He gasped. He felt her tremble in his arms

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, but she just shook her head without looking up.

Now he was starting to worry. He leaned back and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Rach?"

"Oh my God, Noah Puckerman you feel so good inside me." She moaned.

Relief and renewed arousal poured through him. Rachel's body clenched and quivered around him. He couldn't wait anymore.

Holding her tightly he shifted and rolled them both over until he was above her. He pulled out slightly and then pushed back in.

"Oh yes, Noah." Rachel whimpered. Both of them had forgotten their audience.

Puck set a steady rhythm that had Rachel pushing up against him and pulling him deeper into her body. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around him and angled his thrusts so that he was hitting that spot with every movement.

"Oh yes, Noah, I'm gonna…" the rest of her thought was lost in a loud moan as the waves of her orgasm crashed through her.

Her walls squeezing around him was all it took to throw him off the edge with her. His thrusts came shorter and sharper as he poured inside her and a stream of words poured from his lips.

" fucksogoodyessogoodsofuckinggoodfuckfuckIloveyouRachel"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N I wrote and re-wrote this one so many times and I am still not happy with it. How knew it would be so difficult to get Puck off?


	5. Chapter 5

Rated M for a reason folks. This will get smutty later with possible light slash, but it just had to be written

Pairing: Puck & Rachel and Finn & Quinn

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related. Except my very dirty thoughts about Mark Salling

A/N I have never written smut before, although I have read plenty, so if it is not too horrible let me know.

**Last Man Standing**

When Rachel's eyes finally fluttered open she could see Finn and Quinn on the bed. They must have been busy while she wasn't paying attention. Quinn was straddling Finn's hips and he was buried deep inside her. His big hands were holding her hips, guiding her as they moved.

Rachel felt Puck's warmth curled around her. She felt boneless as she watched the other two. She felt blissful; yes that was the word blissful.

Quinn was making little whimpers and breathy moans and she stroked Finn with her body.

Finn was whispering encouragement;

"Yes, Baby, come for me. It's Ok, just let go and come."

Quinn moved faster and Finn's hips started to push up with her movements.

Puck ran his hand down Rachel's arm and picked up her hand in his. Together they reached over and guided Finn's hand from Quinn's hip to circle around the little bundle of nerves right above where his body pressed into hers.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes." Quinn breathed out as her as she stiffened then released under their touch. Finn came right after her and then he held her trembling body against his, murmuring into her hair.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they all tried to catch their breath.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Later both couples were sharing the same bed again. The two girls were facing each other in the center of the bed. Quinn silently slid one hand, palm up toward Rachel. Rachel covered it with her own hand creating a bridge.

Quinn was the first to break the silence;

"I won."

"I think that because both Finn and I reached sexual fulfillment twice there would be a compelling argument for our winning." Rachel spoke into the darkness.

"I thought the contest was who could hold out the longest, not who could come the most times. I will help you win _that _game later, Baby." Puck grinned into Rachel's shoulder

Quinn snorted,

"You are so full of yourself."

Everyone fell silent and was just drifting off to sleep when Finn's spoke up;

"Hey guys? Does this mean we're gay?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


End file.
